


"Damn Leaves"

by ElleElle20



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben is a Klutz, Canon Divergent, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Leaves are Scary, Leaves are Slippery, Practical Jokes, The Former Supreme Leader is Clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleElle20/pseuds/ElleElle20
Summary: Ben and Rey are sent on a mission to Takodana to oversee the reconstruction of Maz's Castle. It could not have come at a better time. Fall colors now adorn the forest that was once lush and green. The two find their mission to be more challenging than originally anticipated. Or in other words -- Highjinks ensue!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: A Fall Reylo Exchange





	"Damn Leaves"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInQueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/gifts).



> This is for you, LostInQueue! I hope you enjoy!!

Rey had simply had enough. Ben was being so annoying. He’d been quite the little evil ass for the last four cycles. Nothing was right. Everything was wrong. Huffing and puffing all over the ship. Stomping all over the place. Knocking over everything and kicking anything that got in his way. It was infuriating. Rey was accustomed to the moody S-O-B, after all, but this was getting to be bothersome. It was all getting to be too much.

The mission could not have come at a better time and getting off world always seemed to make a difference in his disposition. This mission to Takodana was originally planned for them to oversee the launch for reconstruction of Maz’s Castle. And they were also planning to meet with a few force sensitive young adults interested in her new school on Coruscant.

It felt a little like a labor of love. And Rey thought that it would truly be romantic. The sentimentality of it all – considering this is where they actually first met. Rey was looking forward to not only righting the wrong, but seeing her dear friend, Maz, enjoying the beautiful planet, possibly relaxing, as well as tending to their business of making amends.

While they were landing the Falcon on Takodana, Rey couldn’t help noticing the bold red, orange, gold, brown and yellow forest that had replaced all the lush green she so fondly remembered from only three years ago.

As they walked down the ramp, Ben’s feet suddenly slipped completely out from under him. _ **Kaplunk!**_ His large frame literally toppled over completely, landing him squarely on his ass. Ben grumbled as he pulled himself up onto his knees, the tips of his ears peeking out red from underneath his hair.

_**“Hutt spawn!”**_ Ben growled under his breath.

Maz and her small group of emissaries who had come out to welcome them, stood silently looking on. As comical as it was, everyone stared straight ahead, stoned-faced, completely devoid of any and all emotion. No one was about to dare to find any humor let alone outwardly laugh at the former Supreme Leader of the First Order. Albeit past behavior, the entire galaxy was very much aware of his historical rants and rampages. That had always been a reputation of his which was very hard for him to shake.

“I’m so sorry, everyone.” Rey spoke to the crowd of dumb-struck spectators.

“Are you alright, Ben?” She leaned down to help him.

Clearly disgusted and shaken, he merely nodded.

Ben quickly straightened up and brushed himself off. “Ahem - Excuse me.” He attempted a smile which was more of a sneer through his obvious agitation.

As the day progressed, he dismissed the events from earlier and was very determined to still have a productive day. After a lengthy meeting with New Republic architects, designers, and engineers, and Takodana Historic Preservationists, Ben and Rey joined Maz for dinner and libations. They enjoyed their meal and spoke at length with Maz about the future.

As the evening came to an end, they were about to head back to the Falcon. Ben attempted to navigate the stairs of the castle, when he once again slipped on a clump of wet leaves and seriously busted his ass again! Ben bumped down each step one-by-one, his hands and arms flailed wildly, and badly banged up his coccyx. _**Donka-Donka-DONK!**_

Now he was absolutely fuming.

Having walked them out, Maz hunched her shoulders and grimaced while she stood watching his second humiliation from the doorway.

Ben stood up slowly and painfully, placed his hands on his knees, eyes rapidly darted about to determine the number of witnesses, and to minimize the damage done to his pride most of all.

_**“Of all the Moof milkin’.**_.. “He mumbled under his breath.

He was sore and seething now. With a loud groan, and a slight shudder he grasped Rey’s hand and pressed on to the ship.

Later Rey had spent a good portion of the evening convincing and assuring him that the events of his dismal first day would be totally forgotten. And that he needn't worry at all.

Rey offered. “It could happen to anyone, Ben.”

“Force - This was a dismal demonstration.” He huffed.

“There’s no disgrace or dishonor, love.” Rey tried to be encouraging.

****

The next day, visiting the forest was one of Rey’s ideas. She had been eager to go back ever since the opportunity to come to Takodana presented itself. She side-eyed Ben the moment they made their way to the clearing, the small ravine and the hilly crag she climbed to escape him and where he eventually abducted her.

Flooded with the memory, she breathed in deeply and took in the view atop the hill.

“It really is quite beautiful here.”She closed her eyes reminiscing.

“Hmmm-mmm…” He barely acknowledged her, seemingly preoccupied.

As they descended back down to the forest floor, it happened once again. _**Whoosh--BOOM!!**_

Ben slipped, fell and tumbled and rolled down the hill landing hard on his back and head. He was entangled in the enormous tree roots that broke his fall. His long arms and long legs were sprawled out all wide like a Kowakian monkey-lizard!

Rey peered down at him. “Kriff, Ben - Oh, no! Are you okay?” She hid her grin as she ran down to join him and reached out her hand to help him back on his feet.

Flustered but grateful that no one saw him, he brushed himself off muttering. _**“Bogwings!”**_

_**“Damn Leaves!”** _

He swiftly gathered himself up and growled all red-faced. He was so ready to burn the entire planet - Leaving nothing but a barren, scorched surfaced wasteland. He thought he better not. It wasn’t exactly a good look for an ambassador of goodwill.

His long heavy strides back to the ship signaled his total irritation with the whole ordeal. He was thoroughly vexed and beside himself.

Ben always felt confident in his training, self-control and dexterity. He was awkward maybe - yes, but sure-footed. For a man who had always taken great pride in his stealth and agility especially considering his size, this was a total embarrassment and it was becoming way too unnerving.

Silently walking behind him, Rey kept her eyes trained on her loving miscreant.

****

On the second day, the two hiked over to the Nymeve Lakefront. Rey and Ben were scheduled to meet with the group of force sensitives who were interested in applying to her new school. Rey was encouraged to find out they were all viable and gifted candidates.

The ferry steadily approached the dock and Ben and Rey headed over to the water’s edge to see them all safely ashore. Rey began greeting them with a warm smile and waved …

_**Doonhk --Splash!**_ Ben lost his footing, slid and fell face first into the lake. And it was indeed cringe worthy. Maz, at this point, after exercising much restraint, palmed her whole face completely and vigorously shook her head.

He was a sopping wet muddy mess and was madder than a wet Loth Cat. Embarrassed beyond belief and terribly agitated now, Ben just could not believe it actually happened a fourth time!

_**“Maker on Mustafar!!”** _He stood there cursing, splashing, stomping and kicking at the leafy slope at the edge of the lake. Was a disgraceful display!

While departing the ferry, witnesses all stood aghast while he performed something likened to a terrible two toddler's tantruming tirade as he attempted to climb back up onto the bank.

Trying to remain unfazed and oblivious, Rey cleared her throat, signaling the much needed decorum befitting and required for their gathering. She then promptly excused herself and went to his aid. She offered Ben her arm as he huffed riddled with anger and abject humiliation.

_**“Hutt spawn!”**_ Ben stormed off this time muttering and headed straight back to the Falcon leaving Rey to attend to the diplomatic duties alone. She apologized for his behavior and continued welcoming the guests, answering all their questions, and providing them the information they required.

****

As he changed out of his soaked clothes, she watched him carefully, silently and then finally offered, “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d swear you were falling for me.” She stifled a giggle.

“This is just so infuriating!” He shook out his wet hair while pulling on another pair of fresh boots. This all was quite the blow to his massive Solo ego.

“I am so sorry, Ben.” Rey attempted to lessen the sting.

“I don’t know what the … _Nerf herdin’... Bantha’s ass._.” His voice trailed off and he dropped his head in both his hands, defeated. Clearly there was no consoling him. Rey quietly slipped out and left him there to sulk.

****

The following day Ben was quite happy to be leaving, with their business now concluded. He couldn’t put Takodana behind them soon enough. They finally met with Maz for the last time, tied up loose ends and bid their farewells. Then they made short work of readying the ship.

While boarding the Millennium Falcon for the last time, Ben suddenly noticed something rather odd. As they ascended the ramp, he watched as Rey flit two fingers very low at her hip subtly from side to side. And upon closer examination, he observed a pile of damp leaves seemingly being blown away from both sides of the ramp.

Once onboard, Ben folded his arms and nonchalantly leaned against the door to the cabin.

“Come over here, little Scavenger.” He instructed feigning seriousness with a sly smirk curling at the corner of his lips.

Rey sheepishly sidled up next to him. “Yessssss …”

He mused. “So, I take it that humiliating the former Supreme Leader was your goal here all along then?” Ben playfully pinned Rey to the Durasteel wall.

Rey giggled and offered him his favorite impish, yet seductive grin.

Never really one to often admit to her pranks, she leaned in slightly, cheek to cheek and simply whispered softly in his ear. “I am afraid, sir, that I’ve been found out.”

****


End file.
